


Taste of Your Own Medicine.

by TrashPanda (KissMyAnthea)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jack stop creating a cult, Manipulative Jack, Multi, Obsessed Gabriel, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/TrashPanda
Summary: Gabriel was the first to fall for his tricks. He wants to save everyone from the toxicity that is Jack Morrison.





	Taste of Your Own Medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to happen at all. Idk why the hell I ended up with this? 
> 
> This is not beta'd. All Grammar mistakes are my inability to properly type cohesive sentences.
> 
> In short, I suck at English.

The war was over and damn did it feel good to finally, finally get to go home to his family and sleep without worrying about any more omnics attacking innocent people. Slouching on the sofa Gabriel closed his eyes waiting for his mind go blank and fall asleep that is until a certain blond hair, blue eyes dropped his weight on the darker man. Jack laughed with an enormous smile plaguing his face as he watched Gabriel struggle to regain a steady breathing pattern. As an apology, the blonde rubbed Gabriel’s face lovingly. Ana always did disapprove of public display of attention, however this time it was an exception. These men deserved to have this moment after everything that has happened today. Little did they know, it was all going to fall apart and it would be Jack’s fault.

Gabriel shoved the picture frame harshly away from his face. He didn’t have the heart to rip it but he could just hide it until he felt, feels, that he was able to let that part of his life go. Honestly, he was happy for Jack to receive the promotion since he was never good with speaking to the public like he was, but after the first month’s things change too fast. Jack was no longer his happy sol, he was always upset (at least that is the impression he gave); babbling how he was just too busy to make time for Gabriel. That he could understand, it hurt, but he was willing to get over It because he loved him. He loved Jack. He’d rip the stars out of the sky if it meant keeping his love happy, do anything for him, let him use him till he broke. Some would say Gabriel was under a deep spell, but he was enslaved to love. Jack didn’t know just how much Gabriel loved him. 

Gabriel wasn’t the only one bewitched by Jack. A young woman by the name of Angela Ziegler joined Overwatch as the head of the Medical team and Head of cybernetic enhancements. She was the sweetest woman on earth, with every patient she put her time to get to know them, finding ways that she could best be convened in their lives. It all went downhill when Jack showed up with a broken arm and was rushed to the emergency room even though he insists it was fine. At the time Ana was with him before Dr. Ziegler even approached the man Ana pulled her aside. 

“Dr. Ziegler, do not look Jack in the eyes. You will end up like the Blackwatch Commander,” Ana warned.

At the time Ziegler didn’t know what she was talking about. Upon entering the scene, she made direct eye contact with the Strike-Commander. Was it even legal to be so, enticing? God, Jack was like a god sent to protect the world. He smiled at her and her heart melted. 

That same night Gabriel came by. He too warrened her about falling in love with Jack. When she asked if he loved him Gabriel said that he’d destroy the world for Jack. He said again to her to stay away from the Commander or else she would end up like him. Following year Jack asked her to turn a young boy who was clinging on to life by a machine into a living weapon. She destroyed this poor boy’s life because she was in love with a controlling man named Jack Morrison.

Genji wanted to die so badly, but when that blonde man with the blue eyes came to him suddenly living was the only thing he cared about. He let them turn him into this weapon, but it was all for him! Genji didn’t care! Jesse tried to persuade him to stop the enhancements because soon he would no longer be human anymore. It was too late by the time he realized the only thing that made him human was his heart that was ordered to be changed with a cybernetic one. Thanks to Gabriel, he can still say that he has a human heart. Dr. Ziegler cried and cried, begging Genji to forgive her. Genji knew it wasn’t her fault, she was entranced by the commander just like him. The two put all of this behind them and became good friends. 

When captured by Overwatch, Jack was the first to approach Jesse. Upon meeting, Jesse didn’t like Jack at all. Thought he was trying too hard to get Jesse to like him. The blonde was not happy that the young man rejected his advances before he could go further Gabriel, a tall man with an impressive stature interfered. Jack was slammed up against the wall by Gabriel pushing his body on him and whispering to him to stop whoring himself around. That Jack was Gabriel’s only, should he disobey he would tear apart his little cult of obsessed followers. The blonde left with an angry expression on his face. Gabriel looked over to Jesse.

“I can’t assure you he won’t try to approach you again, but being here is better than prison,” Gabriel told him.  
“What the hell is wrong with that guy?” The younger asked, clearly referring to the Strike-Commander.

“He likes to toy with agents. Make them go crazy for him. Thinks that will keep him in power.” He shrugs. “I do what I can to protect other from falling for it.”

“What about you?” Jesse asked. “Did you fall for it?”

Gabriel smiled. “I was his first victim and I will put him in his place. Make no mistake.”

“I can’t wait to see.”

The bombing of the Swiss base wasn't faulted of Gabriel like everyone thought. It’s sad to say that they pointed the wrong finger at the wrong man. Jack wasn’t dead, Gabriel knew better than to believe that bullshit. When he heard something under the debris Gabriel already knew that the blonde’s enhanced healing had kicked in. Before Jack could escape, Gabriel shoved him onto the ground pushing his faced on sharp pieces of cement. 

“You are mine,” Gabriel said with a sickening smile. “I can’t wait to break you like you did to me. Like you did to everyone on this base.”

Jack stayed still. There was no one to blame but himself. He should have known that one of the agents would have enough of his torment. Now he was getting a taste of his own medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone, please take my laptop away from me.


End file.
